De Martel Family
The de Martel Family is an ancient family of nobles featured in Season Three of . They originally came from Southern France, who lived there since the early 11th/late 10th Century. The only known remaining, direct descendant of the family is Aurora de Martel, though she has been neutralized by a sleeping spell. History Not much is known about the family history, but it can be assumed they are an ancient family, as they are nobles, and most of the noble families in the that era took their lands by conquering them, and settled there for many years. At some point in history, one of the family's sons inherited his father's throne, married, and had two children: Tristan, and his younger sister, Aurora. His wife died giving birth to Aurora. Aurora also was childhood friends with one of their servants; Lucien Castle. After some years, the de Martel family had the misfortune of crossing paths with the newly turned Original Vampires, who were from the Mikaelson Family. Tristan became friends with Elijah and Aurora with Rebekah. After Lucien was sired by Klaus, Aurora, who was in love with Klaus, asked to be sired as well. When Klaus refused, Aurora attempted suicide in order to get Rebekah to give her some of her blood. After Rebekah healed her and left, Aurora jumped out of a window, becoming the first vampire of Rebekah's sideline. It is unknown exactly how or why Tristan became a vampire - only that he was the first vampire ever sired by Elijah. Aurora insisted on going with the Originals once they planned to leave. Elijah compelled her to break up with Klaus instead. However, Elijah compelled Aurora, Tristan and Lucien to think they were Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus, in order to give Mikael, who was seeking the Originals out, a false lead. When the originals were daggered by Brotherhood of the Five the compulsion broke, and Tristan, Aurora and Lucien made a promise to get their revenge for the one century they lost. They would spend the next 9 centuries planning it. At some point in time, Tristan became the leader of a secret society called The Strix, which happened to be created by his sire, Elijah. Present Day Tristan and Aurora came to New Orleans around the same time. Since they have arrived, they caused nothing but trouble. Because of some bad actions on the de Martel siblings side, the Original Vampires and others supernatural inhabitants of New Orleans are now against them. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, after a showdown between the Strix and the Mikaelson family, Tristan was sealed into a cargo container with the serratura, by Camille O'Connell. The Strix — now under the control of Aya Al-Rashid — abandoned Tristan, and he was dumped into the ocean to endure a never-ending cycle of death. This left Aurora as the only Martel alive and free. However she's under a sleeping curse now. Family Members *'Count de Martel:' The former patriarch who welcomed the newly turned Mikealsons into his home. He died a short while after both of his children were turned into vampires. *'Tristan de Martel:' The known oldest surviving brother who became the first of Elijah's sireline. *'Aurora de Martel:' The youngest only known daughter. She was often associated with death before becoming a vampire, as her mother died after labor with her. Aurora is bipolar, which leads to her be a wild card persona as an vampire. Family Tree ;height:10em; width:3em| |CsM|v|CM|CsM=Countess de Martel †| CM= Count de Martel †}} ;height:10em; width:3em| |TdM|TdM= Tristan de Martel †| |AdM|AdM= Aurora de Martel}} Name Martel or Martell ('''Latin:' martellus)'' is one of both Britain's and France's most famous and historic surnames. It derives from the French word Martel meaning "hammer", a spelling found in the earliest known records of the pre-8th century. The hammer in this case is one wielded by a warrior, and was originally described as martel de fer - "the iron hammer". The origin of the name isn't known, but what is certain is that name holders have always been associated with war and warlike deeds. Trivia *They are the second oldest family of vampires next to the Mikaelson Family. *With Elijah's death, his sireline died with him, including Tristan. Hence, Aurora is the last surviving member of the de Martel family. Gallery TO309_3275Tristan-Aurora.jpg TO309_2967Tristan.jpg Countdemartel3.png TO308_2612Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO303_1983TristanAurora.jpg TO302_3294AuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1845FreyaAuroraTristan.jpg TristanTrapped.jpg See also Category:Families Category:De Martel Family